1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for guiding a vehicle to a target movement position when charging a vehicle by wireless.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Vehicle wireless charging technology relates to technology of transferring primary energy to secondary energy through a resonance using transmission and reception coils, and charging a high voltage battery of a vehicle by switching to be suitable for the high voltage battery.
This has been proposed in Society of Automotive Engineers (SAE) J2954 (title: Wireless charging of electric and plug-in hybrid vehicles and positioning communication).
However, wireless charging technology of a non-contact method according to a conventional art has a problem in which it is difficult to secure wireless charging efficiency when a vehicle is not parked so that a transmission unit and a reception unit are approached since the charging efficiency is influenced by positions of the transmission unit and the reception unit according to the vehicle parking.